User blog:Gruvias/The Date part 1
Brandon: Kieran! (Kieran is snuggling an Asuna body pillow) Kieran: Brandon?! I'm not - - Yes I am snuggling Asuna........ sue me. Brandon: Forget Asuna! IT'S ABOUT GEGI AND YAZZY! Kieran: (With a pervy expression on his face) Did they become anime girls now? Brandon: No I mean our date with them. Lizzy's giving me suspicious vibes now since her and Red said it'd be fun. Kieran: Oh god ......... Lizzy's something else now ......... Brandon: Exactly! (With Yazzy and Gegi) Gegi: SHE HAS LOST HER MIND! Yazzy: Yes come in Gegi ......... Gegi: Lizzy threw us in her little schtick Yazzy! Yazzy: But Gegi .......... she's getting back at when Dani jokingly said she should date Kieran or Brandon and we're roped into it. Now what do we do? What if we cancel it? Gegi: She'll murder us and Red won't be doing waifu wars with Kieran anytime soon. Yazzy: Unless Kieran's a ghost. Gegi: Let's just go through with this and get it over with. Yazzy: Can't be that bad. Should we put on a romantic act or nah? Gegi: Maybe we could ........... (The scene switches to a nice restaraunt where Gegi meets Kieran) Gegi: Kieran! Kieran: Ahhh Gegi. No Yazzy and/or Brandon eh? They probably called it quits. Gegi: Yazzy suggested cancelling earlier I swaer if her and Brandon are in cahoots - - Brandon: (Meeting with them with Yazzy beside him) If I recall cahoot was some type of game? Yazzy: Hiiiiiii! Kieran: Cahoots? Brandon: I'm surprised this actually seems like a nice place. Yazzy: Not too fancy. Now that actually seems like something that calls for Lizzy disaster planning goddammit. Kieran: Maybe Lizzy's over it and we all just enjoy this double date like normal people. Gegi: Do I look like a normal person? (Everyone starts laughing until someone approaches them) Kieran: XAVIER?! OMG!!!!!!!!!! Xavier: Yes Xavier I'm also your waiter. Gegi: (Groaning) ''He even has the uniform. Brandon: We didn't even order yet. Xavier: But I have a feeling Kieran wants this. Gegi: Plot twist Xavier's also a magician and is gonna make a waifu of his appear. Yazzy: Or 5. Brandon: He's gonna nosebleed all over the place that wouldn't be a good sight here. But it would make a great plot twist. ''(Xavier removes the lid from the dish and disappears) Kieran: Fish pie with eggs? (Lizzy and Red are seen at the bar laughing at this. Kieran looks unamused, Gegi looks at the dish then Kieran, Yazzy stifles a laugh, Brandon does the same as Gegi) Kieran: WHY DO I GET THESE WEIRDASS ASSOCIATIONS?! Yazzy: ''(Clearing her throat) ''I dunno. Gegi: Lizzy .............. Red: Now I can mess with Kieran with waifu wars time. Lizzy: ''(With a glass of wine to her mouth) ''Red .......... you don't have the egg gun. Red: DAMMIT! It seems like they should play a drinking game instead. Lizzy: A) I'm not. 2) Why? Red: Every time you do some crazy shit with them they take a shot. Lizzy: Yeah yeah cool your jets bruh. Category:Blog posts